The Halloween candy Conspiracy
by Charliebunny07
Summary: 9/30,10/01,10/31,11/01?


**Disclaimer:**_Chris Carter said it was all right for me to take Mulder and Scully trick or treating this year._

**Author's note: **_once again Semi-sequel to _**The Grape Conspiracy**_, and _**The Oreo Conspiracy**_**. **__not really necessary to read __the other two, but it would probably help. Enjoy._

**The Halloween Candy Conspiracy**

Mulder and Scully entered her apartment laden with groceries.

Mulder thought that he really needed to find away out of these weekly shopping trips.

Scully was in the kitchen putting away her groceries. He was sitting in the living room, doing nothing but sitting.

Scully's new rules were that he was no longer allowed to put her groceries away, and he was no longer allowed to buy snacks and eat them at her apartment, at least not in the living room.

He did pay the cleaning bill for her carpet, but she still hadn't let him off the hook for ruining the rug in the first place.

"You know I'm starting to feel like a pack mule, Scully, except, at least the pack mule gets treats," Mulder called from the living room.

"Well, pack mules usually stay outside, but I let you in my apartment, so be thankful for that during Fall," Scully called back.

He only harrumphed.

"Are we complaining?" Scully called.

"Of course we are," he muttered, but called back, "No, just that with all that I had to carry, I think I deserve a treat,"

"Isn't being in my presence treat enough," she smiled at him as she walked to her kitchen table with another bag.

He laughed lightly, "Sure, anyway, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, just some candy for the trick or treater's this Halloween," she said emptying out the grocery bag.

He watched as five bags of assorted candies fell out.

"Whoa, the mother load of all candies," Mulder said getting up and walking over to the table.

"For the kiddies, not you Mulder," Scully said.

"Well, then I'll just have to hit your apartment on Halloween," Mulder said.

She looked at him wryly, "You going trick or treating?"

"Yeah, of course," he said

"Aren't you in your thirties?" Scully said.

"Yes, but I have a child's spirit," Mulder said sifting through her candy.

"As well as a child's mind," she teased.

He smiled at her sarcastically.

"Well, then what would you be going as?" she asked for the sake of curiosity.

"A mid-thirties F.B.I. agent," he replied, "I even show my badge,"

Scully genuinely laughed, "Somehow I can actually picture you doing that, but please tell me you stopped trick or treating in your youth,"

"Of course not, went last year, even with the Lone Gunmen," Mulder smiled.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for all the people who had to open their doors for you four then," she said.

"I'm kidding, and when did you get your hands on these, I didn't see you buy these," Mulder said.

"I buried them under the vegetables," Scully smiled triumphantly.

"Ah, smart woman, I would never have looked there, so can I have some then?" Mulder asked.

"No, it's for Halloween and the kids," she said sternly.

"But Halloween candy is the best," Mulder whined.

"It's not Halloween," Scully pointed out.

"Yes, but it's October," Mulder said, "The month of Halloween,"

"So that would make this October candy if you eat it now," Scully said.

"Potato, patato, still Halloween candy in my book, so can I have some?" Mulder said.

"What's the difference between Halloween candy, and anytime of the year candy, I see you eat candy, but why do you want this candy so much," Scully asked.

"It's Halloween, the candy companies make it taste better," Mulder said.

"No they don't, the candy is still the same as it is all year," Scully said.

"Maybe, but I always find that October 1st candy always taste better then September 30th candy," Mulder said.

Scully laughed a little, "It's in your head, Mulder, candy is candy, no matter what time of the year,"

"No, it's not, really, and you can't say that about Halloween, you know when you were young, didn't Halloween candy always taste better," Mulder said.

"Well yeah, but that was just because the holiday was fun, and it's a mental thing," Scully said, "And you're the one telling me the difference between October candy, and Halloween candy, and now September candy,"

"Yes, because I swear that October candy is made to be the best," Mulder said.

"No it's not, it's just fun for the kids, to an adult, it's just candy, and besides who in their right minds wants a candy that is only one inch, when you can buy a normal size candy for cheaper," Scully said.

"I don't mind," Mulder said.

"I said _right_ mind Mulder," Scully teased.

"Stop picking on me, but I guess your right," realizing he was losing the battle, but then, "But that's why Halloween candy is good, you get a whole bag full of one inch candy." he said satisfied.

"At a steep price, do you realize how much each bag cost me," Scully said pointing at the bags.

"They are worth the price because Halloween candy tastes better, because they make it better, see I'm right!" Mulder shouted triumphantly.

"Oh, come on, so candy companies make low grade candy the rest of the year until Halloween," Scully said in disbelief.

"Maybe, I don't have proof, but if Skinner would sanction it, I could probably find out," Mulder said thoughtfully.

"Leave Skinner out of it, if you want to keep your _costume_, Mulder," she smiled.

"Yeah, I will need it if I want to go trick or treating as a _forty year old_ F.B.I. agent," Mulder said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but that theory makes no sense, but then again it is you pitching it to me," Scully said and earned a sardonic smile, "But then explain to me about why the candy goes on sale after Halloween then,"

"The Halloween magic is gone, November 1st candy, it's just regular candy," Mulder shrugged.

"Magic, I thought this was about recipe?" Scully said.

"Well, I'm not sure, now that you got me thinking about it, maybe I will investigate it," Mulder said.

"You're on your own with that one," Scully said and started to put the candy in the bag again, "Anyway, I have to put these away," she said.

"So I don't get any?" Mulder pouted.

"No, but you can have some nice _raisins_," Scully smiled mischievously.

Mulder glared at her, "You're evil, and mean,"

"You still like me," Scully smiled and continued putting the candies away, but then stopped to look at him, "It's a mental thing," she exclaimed.

"How so then?" Mulder said amused.

"God, I can't believe I am about to argue this with you, but it's a psychological thing, we are taught as children that Halloween is important and that it's fun, so we associate Halloween candy with the fun, that could be the reason why it tastes so much better then the rest of the year candy," Scully said.

"So, the candy companies, and our parents, and any other adult are in on this candy conspiracy then?" Mulder asked.

"I didn't say that, and there is no candy conspiracy," Scully said exasperated.

"But Scully, it's what you seem to be impl…,," Mulder said.

"Mulder, ugh, fine" she said and opened a bag of Mini Snickers and tossed him one.

He smiled happily and started to open it.

Scully looked at him contemplatively, "Why do I feel like I just fell for one of you ploys again?"

He bit his Snicker and smiled mischievously at her, "You really would think you'd have caught on by now,"

"You really are amazing," Scully laughed.

"Yeah, I know, want to see what I can come up with for a second Snicker" Mulder said as he finished his, "You are right, these things are too small,"

"Sales on November 1st" Scully stated.

"I'll meet you about one then," Mulder said.

**Author's note: **_okay, this idea has been in my head for years, especially when Halloween comes up, and I keep bringing it up to anyone who would listen, and to even those who have heard it for years, so I thought why not broaden the spectrum to more then just my poor friends and family, so this is what I came up with and had to borrow Mulder and Scully._

_This story is also dedicated to my bf for being my "Scully" in this, and to apologize and thank him for listening to this for the whole month. Anyway, _

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
